


With Love?

by Yubbie



Series: Smooch-tober [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Sougo and Nagi are alone at the dorm in the afternoon. It leads to their usual talks but ends in a new way this time.





	With Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found out where the other 1k words went to. It went into this prompt instead of the ryuusou one lol  
> Anyways I saw the smooch-tober prompt list and...... I have no idea how I'm pumping all this out right now honestly.  
> I'm absolutely going to feed myself nagisou with this power though.
> 
> I hope I do Nagi some justice though and I love the fact these two have moments like these canonically!! It is also 3am so please let me know if there's any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Sougo doesn’t spend time alone with Nagi often; when they are alone, it’s usually Nagi sharing his love of Magic Kokona to him in detail as he listen over tea. 

The younger of only a year is charming, handsome, and otherworldly at all times really, but he is just as beautiful when he spills his heart over his favorite animated show. He enjoyed listening to them, watching his active movements overflow with the emotion he had for the topic and the deep, vibrant blue eyes lighten in a way nothing else could.

Today is like any one of those days together.

They were at the kitchen table, tea made and sitting between them, as Nagi went on about a character. From what Sougo can gather so far, the character was a knight. A very impolite and out of conduct knight trying to catch the hand of Kokona, who was obviously already taken. In the first place, the knight should not be trying a lady such as Kokona in such a manner anyways.

He doesn’t know where Nagi learned about Knight’s Code or what not, but it was intriguing knowledge to have.

“Is he a bad character though?” Sougo injects when he has review over what they had discuss in his head. “It doesn’t sound like he’s done anything bad.”

“ _OH_ , but Sougo, the mere fact he throws around the act of loyalty so easily to every woman he crosses is heinous on its own.”

“Act of loyalty? … Do you mean when he kisses their hand?”

“I do. In the first place, modern tradition calls for no physical interaction least they invoke romantic relation where there is none!”

Sougo frowns, not quite convince by Nagi’s rebuttal. “But you did it to Manager when we first met her.”

“Hmm, you are right…” The blonde settles, gracefully lifting his cup to his lips in thought. “I may have been too quick to judge, I suppose.”

He smiles kindly in turn, “It’s okay, but the meaning of kissing one’s hand varies and it’s a tradition from olden times outside of Japan, isn’t it? It’s a norm where you’re from too. You said it yourself that day.”

The cup is place down silently on the table as Nagi sighs, a begrudging smile on face. “Yes. I admit, I was hasty to cling onto that as a reason to judge his character. However, I still do not like his romantic pursuit of Kokona!”

“It’s because Nagi-kun loves Kokona passionately that he can lose reason.” Sougo chuckles, spoken as a matter of fact. He can list the times he had acted in defense for them, IDOLiSH7, after all.

The other’s eyes widen, brows raised in astonishment, before smoothing out to a soft, gentle expression. “You all are _dear friends_ , therefore it is only natural that I do what I can to protect you.”

“I know.”

A peaceful quiet settles over them as they enjoy the tea. The chores has been done for now and no urgent matters to be dealt with at the moment. Though, perhaps he should do what he wish to be doing when he had the time, Sougo finds he rather sit here and talk with Nagi some more.

“Nagi-kun would make a wonderful knight as well.” The remark blurting out upon his idle observation of the blonde.

“Oh? I am flatter you think so Sougo. May I ask why you think so though? Do I not fit another image in your eyes?”

“Another image? Well… certainly during the press conference you held, you made me thought, _‘Ah, he has the air of a an heir apparent. What father had expected from me.’_ But your reason, fury, poise, and pursuit to make every woman smile seems knightly to me as well.” Sougo blinks then, a realization dawning on him, “... Just like the character you were complaining about earlier.”

A complicated yet sour expression crosses Nagi’s face at the comparison and determination shine in his eyes as they lock with his. “I do not like your jest. Erase any similarities you’ve built between I and him immediately. My intentions are far more pure than that delinquency of a knight!” 

“I seek to make the ladies smile and love from my heart, meanwhile he desires their love but with frivolousness on his mind! He is the opposite of I and a disgrace to Kokona.”

Sougo merely lifts the edge of his cup to his lips, hiding the smile that arose at the hearty defense that continues to list the points of difference between the two. Well, he can agree with his point. Nagi never puts falseness in his love for others. 

A curious thought intrudes his mind suddenly while listening, but embarrassment quickly accompanies it. How to phrase it, if to say it at all. A dangerous venture in itself really. While he may not look entirely like it, Nagi is perceptive at times.

“ _OH_ , it would seem it is close to the time I must go attend to something.” Nagi’s voice broke through his moment of indecisiveness.

“Ah, is it? Time really flies when you’re enjoying yourself...” Sougo’s voice trailing off quietly. He couldn’t help the sadness that tinge the second part of his statement. Nonetheless, he smiles as Nagi pushes back his seat to stand. “Thank you for joining me today, Nagi-kun.”

“I must be thanking you, Sougo. I had a lovely time as always and it saddens me to part with you right now.”

He ignores the leap in his heart, forcing down the budding of hope of something he doesn’t dare believe to be there. His wording was simply meant in a different way. Any different was merely his imagination and daydreams getting ahead of themselves.

Sougo continues to believe that as Nagi begins to head to the entryway of the dorm. Remaining firm as he suddenly pauses beside him. Stuttering when he takes a hand away from where it rested on the cup. Crumbling at the gaze of twinkling blue seas peering at him and, oh, those were lips on his knuckles.

“Until next time.”

The impish tone in Nagi’s voice lingers on Sougo’s ears as he leaves; the warmth of his hand wrapped around his fingers fading too soon but the burn on his cheeks has not. He’s thankful no one else is home right now as a strangle noise of _something_ falls out his lips and he’s covering his face with the non-kissed hand.

“How am I supposed to interpret that…”


End file.
